1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Memory Mapping Unit for engaging one of a series of memory boards associated with a microprocessor. More particularly, the invention enables different sized memory boards to be mapped in any order into any size memory address boundary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the art, to have a series of memory boards feeding off of a common address buss and a common data buss. The address buss indicates the memory address location being accessed by the microprocessor. Each board contains a data buss transceiver which allows the microprocessor to read or write into memory locations on that board. Since simultaneous activation of several transceivers will result in their burn-out, a Memory Mapping Unit is used to activate only the transceiver associated with the board containing the memory address location being accessed. Prior art memory mapping units were limited in application and could handle only certain sized memory boards, which had to be arranged in descending order of size for a given memory boundary.